Operation: Resolutions
Operation: Resolution was the codename given to the preparations and subsequent attack by the 111th Heavy Brigade and the Rogues against Amari Or'del's forces to end the threat once and for all. History Prelude Alexis and 618's Deal Two weeks before the final assault, Cordoski met Alexis Deltern down at the bar for a drink, where Cordoski revealed to be 618 in disguise. As Alexis pulled a weapon on him, he informed her that Cordoski was alive and he had come to talk about a deal. He briefly outlined that he'd help the 111th remove Or'del if he could be left to do his research in peace after. When Alexis began to decline the deal on all accounts, Or'del mentioned that he could always experiment on Cordoski, causing Alexis to accept the deal. Once accepted, 618 promised to send his research into what could defeat Or'del's new droids (dubbed ZX9's) since regular blasters couldn't, he'd shut down most of Or'del's droids, and would allow the 111th strike force to land without being spotted. The two parted ways, and within the next few days Alexis got the research for the weapons and sent them to Sheila, who quickly made the schematics for new rifles. Once the schematics were done, Sheila sent them to a Shadow Hunter Cadre member named Lyra, who set to work making the prototypes. Drax's Meeting With 618 Three days before the assault, Drax and Alexis were brought to an unknown swamp planet to discuss logistics for the upcoming assault. At the meeting, 618 informed them that Or'del was getting suspicious and had diverted some of his droid armies away from the primary power generator to a secondary one, meaning that there'd be more droids than expected. Dismayed by the news, Alexis insisted that the 111th would, as always, prevail, as there would only be twelve of Or'del's ZX9s. 618's Message Two days before the assault, the 111th Republic Commandos of Emerald Squad returned to the barracks with a message from 618 for Alexis. In it, he explained that Or'del had created a factory in secret that was only building ZX9s. Horrified at the news that there was an entire factory producing what she had thought were gone, Alexis immediately put out a call to Lyra that the weapons were needed ASAP and she began rounding up a team. The Infiltration of the ZX9 Production Facility Following 618's message, Alexis' assault team consisted of herself, Drax, Sheila, Heat, Anger, Red, Wulf, Brew, and Emerald Squad. While Cossac briefed the team on their mission to destroy the facility and the ZX9s located there, Alexis and Sheila grabbed a stack of the new prototype rifles, passing them out to the assault force. Upon landing at the small moon's facility, the group spotted two ZX9s outside and opened fire, taking them down with relative ease. Shortly after they were met by the Rogues, who had been sent by Division to help them. Just inside the facility, the group ran into a droid patrol, which they quickly eliminated without harm. Afterward, the group decided to split up and accomplish different tasks. With their skills, Alexis and Sheila went off to hunt any ZX9s that were awake, Emerald Squad went to the command room to find any intel they could, and everyone else went to the primary power core. The Power Core With Alexis and Sheila behind them, Drax opened the door in front of his team. Confirming the room was clear, his team advanced under the watchful eyes of Sheila. When Wulf breached the door to the main power core, Sheila split off and continued on with her mission to hunt the ZX9s. Inside, the team set to work planting explosives. Once the explosives were set, the team retreated but found their path blocked, trapping them inside. Command Center On the way to the control room, the Commandos dodged the droids they could and killed the ones they couldn't. Once at the command center, Alexis split up to continue searching for active droids while the commandos burst into the command center, quickly mowing down the droids. Circuits set to work as soon as he was inside, grabbing the required info and leaving. On the way out, they were trapped in a ray shield, where they remained until the rogues freed them and they went to meet up with the others. Meeting Up After they were freed, the commandos went to the entrance of the power core room and freed the trapped soldiers, the group falling back to the entrance where they were once again trapped and the facility's director began talking to them before finally ordering all units to attack. The 111th dropped to their knees and raised their prototype rifles, letting lose a hail of fire when the facility's droids appeared around the corner. Towards the end of the attack a battered Alexis and Sheila arrived, cutting down the droids from behind as they made their way to the 111th. In response to the 111th's successful defense against the attack, the director ordered the ZX9s to attack shortly before he was eliminated by the rogues. When the ZX9s attacked, Alexis and Sheila charged forth to engage them up close while the rest held their ground and opened fire. During the attack, both Heat and Red were badly injured, however thanks to Wulf finding a way around, the 111th were able to formulate an exit strategy. The 111th opened fire, giving Wulf an opening to run dive across the room to grab Heat before making his way to the LA-AT. Once Heat was secured, the rest began to pull back, setting the thermals off behind them, destroying the facility and all of Or'del's work there. The Final Assault After returning to the base from the previous raid, the group rearmed and regrouped in the barracks, taking stock of who and what they had. After determining they had enough people that were prepped and ready, a strike force consisting of Drax, Kara, Alexis, Sheila, Brew, May, Heat, Uwu, Iron, Core, Jet, Phantom, and Emerald Squad met up with 618 and deployed to the surface of the moon to attack Or'del. As soon as they were on the ground, the 111th opened fire on the two droids standing guard, all but obliterating them before they, with the exception of Kara, entered the facility. Inside Just inside, the 111th found far more of Or'del's droids standing guard and both sides opened fire, the 111th automatically moving to cover. As they advanced, the fire coming from the droids slackened, however quickly picked up as the droids turned on each other, 618 coming through on his promise. Once the droids were cleared, the 111th moved past the droids and into the next hall only to discover it was ray-shielded. As soon as Circuits set to work attempting to break in, droids began to pour out of both sides of the walls and attack the 111th. Fearing they'd be overrun and not wanting Kara to miss the fun, Drax comm'd her and gave her the go-ahead to advance. Joining the rest of the 111th shortly after, the strike force finally cleared the T-shape and continued advancing, clearing the rest of the droids. Eventually, they came to a Y shape, whereupon 618 informed them that Or'del was getting worried by their progress and was going to make his way to his ship. Determined not to allow him to escape again, Drax left Alexis, Sheila, and May behind while the group went left, so the trio could go right and continue to flush him out. Confrontation The 111th cleared hallway after hallway to fight their way to Or'del, eventually emerging in a circular room ringed with ZX9s. After engaging in conversation for a few minutes during which Alexis pointed out a specific ZX9, Or'del ordered the ZX9s to attack the 111th as 618 stunned him, prompting a force of Rogues that had been on hand to engage at the same time as the 111th. In the fight that followed, the specific ZX9 that Alexis pointed out remained motionless, Alexis moving to stand on the opposite side of the room. Declaring loud enough for everyone to hear she'd deal with it after they were gone, she sat down to wait with Sheila. Mopping Up After finishing up the ZX9s, the 111th retreated went back to their ships, the Rogues taking Or'del into their custody while 618 provided them with access codes for the remaining facilities and for Cordoski to be returned to the 111th. Once the meeting was over, the strike force left, though Alexis was nowhere to be seen and Sheila wouldn't say where she was.Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:Resolutions Category:Or'del